Amigos para siempre
by Saeki Hikari
Summary: Kai y Naoko son las mejores amigas de Rin, una tarde el chico les propone ir a una jornada de puertas abiertas que hay en el club de natación, allí conocen a los amigos del peli morado, y aun estando en diferentes escuelas forman una gran amistad.
1. Chapter 1

**_AVISO: Esta historia se desarrolla antes que el anime, y ni los personajes de este anime me pertenecen ni Kai, Oc que pertenece a LovelyGirl84. Os dejo con el prólogo :)_**

* * *

Un chico de doce años, con el pelo morado y los ojos de color del mismo color, esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de casa de su amiga a que ésta saliera. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando una chica albina con los ojos verdes, de la misma edad que el chico salía de casa.

-Siento mucho el retraso mi padre estaba riñéndome por haber llegado tan tarde ayer, Misao one-chan se chivó de que estuve nadando en la playa hasta tarde- se quejó la chica.

-La culpa fue mía Naoko, no tendría que haberte obligado a venir, debería haber sabido que tu hermana se lo diría a tu padre luego te reñirían.

-No tienes la culpa Rin, después de todo fui yo la que decidió acompañarte a nadar a la playa ¿no?- dijo la ojiverde con una amplia sonrisa que se contagió enseguida a su amigo- Es mejor que nos demos prisa o si no llegaremos tarde.

-¿Una carrera?-le preguntó el peli morado.

-Vale, pero si te gano me das tu postre durante toda la semana y si pierdo será al revés-su amigo movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Ok, preparados, listo… ¡YA!

-No vale has salido antes- le recriminaba la chica mientras corría para alcanzarle.

Los dos amigos llegaron prácticamente a laves, pero la chica se alzó con la victoria, así que durante toda aquella semana tendría una merienda extra. Ambos amigos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su clase. En el aula de la peli blanca, sentada en su pupitre la esperaba su mejor amiga Kai, una chica con el pelo rubio, liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y los ojos rojos. Eran las mejores amigas desde que se conocieron en segundo de primaria, dos años después de conocer a Rin.

-¿Qué tal ayer?- le pregunto la rubia.

-Genial, el agua estaba en su punto- le contestaba mientras se sentaba en su sitio al lado de su amiga

-¿Y tus padres?

-Si Misao no les hubiera dicho nada no se habrían enterado, es una chivata que no puede mantener un secreto, pero yo bien que no puedo decir nada cuando se va a escondidas con Akio- se quejó.

-Se lo ha dicho a tus padres porque se preocupa por ti y no quiere que te pase nada.

-Pues si tanto me quiere porque no intenta convencer a mis padres para que me dejen entrar en un equipo de natación y poder así participar en una competición.

-No lo sé Nao-chan, ojalá tuviera respuesta para eso.

En ese momento llegó su profesor y comenzaron las clases, las horas pasaron lentamente, Rin junto a Kai y Naoko almorzaron juntos en la azotea, por supuesto el chico se quedó sin su postre como resultado de haber perdido la carrera contra la peli blanca. Las clases siguieron hasta que el timbre anunció el final de la jornada escolar. Las dos amigas se acompañaron durante un rato al peli morado de camino a su práctica de natación.

-Este sábado tengo sesión de puertas abiertas en el club ¿porqué no os venís?-preguntó el oji morado.

-Yo me voy con mi madre a ver a mis abuelos- le contestó la oji roja.

-Cuenta conmigo, ya sabes que no me perdería una de tus demostraciones por nada del mundo, además tengo ganas de conocer a tus amigos del club.

-Entonces te recojo como siempre-dio por sentado el chico antes de llegar a la esquina, donde sus caminos se dividían- Nos vemos mañana.

-¡HASTA MAÑANA!- se despidieron ambas chicas con los brazos en alto y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

* * *

Antes de nada quiero darle las gracias a LovelyGirl84, por dejarme su Oc y hacer de esa manera posible esta alocada idea. Espero que os haya gustado y os animo a que dejéis un review con vuestra opinión. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_AVISO: Esta historia se desarrolla antes que el anime, y ni los personajes de este anime me pertenecen ni Kai, Oc que pertenece a LovelyGirl84 :)_**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Volviendo a vivir bajo el agua

El día de la sesión de puertas abiertas de Rin había llegado. Naoko se había levantado temprano aquella mañana, para preparar el almuerzo de ella y los miembros del equipo de relevo en el que estaba su amigo. Luego de hacer el almuerzo subió a su habitación para cambiarse, se puso unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, una blusa celeste y unas sandalias. No había terminado de peinarse cuando llamaron al timbre. Misao, una estudiante universitaria con el pelo hasta la cintura, liso y de color rosa, con los ojos verdes, igual que su hermana pequeña, abrió la puerta dejando pasa al amigo de su hermana.

-Ya nos podemos ir- dijo la albina bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, y cogiéndole la bolsa con el almuerzo a la peli rosa.

-Buena suerte Rin- le deseó la mayor- Naoko ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna locura.

-No te preocupes. Hasta luego.

Los dos amigos anduvieron hasta la piscina donde se celebraría el evento, charlando animadamente. En la puerta los esperaban tres chicos, uno con el pelo de color azul igual que el color de sus ojos y de la misma altura que Rin, el que estaba al lado del peli azul era algo más alto que éste tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes. El tercer chico era rubio y sus ojos eran rojos. El oji morado se adelantó para saludar a los chicos. La peli blanca se quedó viendo al equipo se sorprendió al ver que uno de los integrantes era el hermano pequeño de Kai.

-Naoko- la llamó Rin, la chica anduvo hasta ponerse a su vera y le bridó una sonrisa a todos- Chicos ésta es…

-Naoko-chan- se lanzó el rubio a darle un abrazo la recién llegada, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver la actitud de su compañero.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó el peli morado.

-Claro, es el hermano de Kai - le contestó su amiga.

-Espera un momento ¿eres el hermano de Kai?- Rin todavía no podía creerlo que le estaban contando. El más pequeño de sus amigos era el hermano del que tanto hablaba su otra amiga.

-Sí- le respondió sonriente el oji rojo.

-Chicos vamos a la piscina- les apremió un hombre rubio con la perilla castaña.

-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Naoko y fue a las gradas.

Los chicos entraron en el vestuario para ponerse el bañador, en aquella sesión de puertas abiertas el público vería una demostración de relevos. El comentarista dio el nombre de los cuatro equipos que iban a participar. Al escuchar el nombre de Rin puso mucha atención en el nombre de los que se componía aquel equipo, pues con el lío de conocer a Nagisa, no se había podido presentar a los otros dos chicos. El comentarista llamó Makoto al chico castaño y Haruka al peli azul.

_-Así que esos son sus nombres- _pensó la peli blanca con un sonrisa-_Parecen que hacen un buen equipo, tengo ganas de que empiece._

Fue terminar de pensar aquello y comenzar la prueba. Los primeros en salir fueron los que nadaba a espalda entre ellos estaba Makoto, los siguientes nadadores nadaban a braza y en la calle del equipo del peli morado estaba Nagisa, después del rubio salió Rin, quien nadaba a mariposa y por último Haruka, nadando a estilo libre. Naoko estaba boqui-abierta, su amigo le había dicho que eran buenos, pero se había quedado corto. Los cuatro chicos se reunieron con Naoko en la puerta dela piscina, allí la peli-blanca los felicitó por como habían estado .

-Todavía tenemos que entrenar mucho más- le dijo Rin a su amiga- pero la piscina cierra durante unas semanas.

-No me acordaba de eso, entonces tendremos que estar sin entrenar- habló Makoto, Haruka, quien estaba a su lado, hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Hay una solución, podéis venir a entrenar a mi casa- propuso la oji-verde- tenemos una piscina cubierta que sólo se usa cuando mi hermana invita a sus amigos.

-¿Crees que tu padre nos va a dejar?- le preguntó Nagisa, el cual sabía que el sabía que el padre de aquella chica le había prohibido usar aquel sitio.

-No te preocupes, seguro que sí- le contestó con una amplia sonrisa, para despreocuparlo- ¿Porqué no comemos algo en el parque que hay cerca de aquí y luego nos acercamos a mi casa?

-De acuerdo- afirmó el peli-azul con in hilo de entusiasmo en su voz.

Los cinco caminaron hasta el parque, tanto el rubio como el castaño estuvieron hablando con su nueva amiga, mientras los otros dos chicos iban más atrás. El oji-azul le preguntó a su amigo si aquella chica había participado en competiciones de natación anteriormente. Aquella pregunta dejó en shock al peli-morado, pues no se la esperaba.

-Sí, cómo...-Rin se quedó en el sitio y no pudo seguir con la frase, por que su amigo continuó andando.

Cuando los chicos que estaban mas atrás llegaron al parque, se encontraron que los otros tres ya se habían encargado de poner un mantel de cuadros a la sombra, bajo un árbol. El almuerzo transcurrió amenamente entre risas. El pescado que había cocinado Naoko desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cosa que impactó a la peli-azul, pues no se lo esperaba, luego supo por el oji-verde que a Haruka le encantaba el pescado y que no comía otra cosa que aquel animal. Después de comer hablaron un poco más y se encaminaron a la casa de la joven.

Los rostros del oji-rojo y del castaño denotaban incredulidad, al ver la enorme casa en la que vivía Naoko, quien los invitó a pasar. Rin guió a sus amigos a la piscina, Haruka nada más verla se quitó la ropa, quedándose en bañador, y se tiró al agua. La peli-azul llegó en el momento en el que Makoto le pedía a su amigo que saliera del agua.

-Esta bien así- le interrumpió Naoko, quien traía una bandeja con limonada- también podéis bañaros si queréis- los que no se habían metido en la piscina lo hicieron sin vacilar, mientras que ella se sentó en el bordillo con los pies dentro del agua.

-¿No te metes?- le preguntó Makoto.

-No, no tengo ganas- le mintió con una sonrisa, claro que tenía ganas, sin embargo si se tiraba a la piscina y llegaban sus padres le caería una buena bronca encima y lo más posible es que no dejasen que sus nuevos amigos y Rin entrenaran allí.

Nagisa y Rin se acercaron a hablar con ella, el rubio recordó que Kai le había mencionado que Naoko era una gran nadadora y en aquel lugar se encontraban cuatro nadadores, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pedirle una carrera. La chica se sorprendió ante tal sugerencia, pues no pensaba que su amiga le hubiese contado a su hermano que ella había participado en competiciones anteriormente.

-Etto...- Naoko no sabía que responder por una parte quería aceptar aquella petición, mas si lo hacía y sus padres la pillaban... estaba segura de que nada bueno pasaría después de aquello, al final decidió que no aceptaría, pero le desconcertó lo que dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Aceptará- afirmó un hombre mayor con el pelo corto blanco y los ojo negros.

-Otto-san...

-Te dejaré que te unas al club de natación sólo si eres capaz de ganarle a los cuatro chicos- le comunicó su padre. La albina no salió de su asombro hasta que Rin le dio un suave empujón, indicándole que fuera a cambiarse.

-Ve, yo me encargo de explicárselo a los chicos.

-Gracias- le gratificó la muchacha con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, lo cierto es que para mi gusto es algo corto, pero le prometí a cierta personita que lo subiría o bien el fin de semana pasado o el lunes de esta semana y no lo hice y después le dije que sería el martes y tampoco, pero ya está aquí. En el siguiente capítulo intentaré que sea más largo y explicaré el pasado de Naoko y porque su padre le había prohibido nadar.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AVISO: Esta historia se desarrolla antes que el anime, y ni los personajes de este anime me pertenecen ni Kai, Oc que pertenece a LovelyGirl84 :)_**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Nagisa y Rin se acercaron a hablar con ella, el rubio recordó que Kai le había mencionado que Naoko era una gran nadadora y en aquel lugar se encontraban cuatro nadadores, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pedirle una carrera. La chica se sorprendió ante tal sugerencia, pues no pensaba que su amiga le hubiese contado a su hermano que ella había participado en competiciones anteriormente._

_-Etto...- Naoko no sabía que responder por una parte quería aceptar aquella petición, mas si lo hacía y sus padres la pillaban... estaba segura de que nada bueno pasaría después de aquello, al final decidió que no aceptaría, pero le desconcertó lo que dijo una voz a su espalda._

_-Aceptará- afirmó un hombre mayor con el pelo corto blanco y los ojo negros._

_-Otto-san..._

_-Te dejaré que te unas al club de natación sólo si eres capaz de ganarle a los cuatro chicos- le comunicó su padre. La albina no salió de su asombro hasta que Rin le dio un suave empujón, indicándole que fuera a cambiarse._

_-Ve, yo me encargo de explicárselo a los chicos._

_-Gracias- le gratificó la muchacha con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció por la puerta_

Capítulo 2: Doble oportunidad

Naoko estaba tumbada en la cama mirando el techo, hacía poco que sus nuevos amigos se habían ido de su casa y ahora esperaba a que Kai llegase. Después del resultado de la competición la necesitaba, aunque le había dicho a Rin y al resto que estaba bien, no era así. De repente llamaron a la puerta. La albina le dio permiso para que entrara, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia con ojos rojos, la peli-blanca se incorporó de la cama y se abalanzó hacia su amiga con algunas lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas.

-Nao... porque no nos sentamos y me lo cuentas todo- le sugirió la recién llegada sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

-De acuerdo, verás...

_Flashback_

_Makoto y Nagisa miraban interrogantes a Rin , entretanto Haruka seguía flotando en la piscina._

_- Supongo que no me queda otra que contaros la historia- dijo el peli-morado para terminar dando un suspiro. tanto el rubio como el castaño se sentaron en unos banquitos que estaban situados justo delante del que se había sentado su amigo, el peli-azul simplemente se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación- Hace cuatro años invitaron a Naoko a un torneo en Nueva York. A pesar de que tuviera ocho años por aquel entonces ya decían que iba a ser una gran nadadora. Kai y Yo fuimos junto a su familia apoyarla. Los dos primeros días fueron de maravilla, ganó las respectivas competiciones a las que estaba apuntada, sin embargo el tercer día cuando se disponía a ganar en estilo libre la cosa se complicó. Al llegar al final de la piscina y hacer el giro sufrió un tirón en la pierna, a parte de impedir que siguiera, tampoco le permitía salir a tomar aire. Durante unos minutos todo fue caótico, las nadadoras seguían con la competición, mientras nosotros esperábamos que Naoko emergiera. Los socorristas se lanzaron a por ella y al sacarla estaba inconsciente, le dieron los primeros auxilios allí y se la llevaron al hospital en unas de las ambulancias...-Rin calló durante algunos minutos._

_-Jamás he escuchado a Kainne-chan hablar de eso._

_-No es algo que nos guste recordar, estuvimos a punto de perder a Naoko._

_-Lo que aún no entiendo es lo que acaba de pasar ¿porqué le ha dicho su padre que para volver al equipo de natación tiene que vencernos?- le preguntó el oji-verde._

_-Cuando Naoko salió del hospital y volvimos a Japón su padre le prohibió volver al club de natación. Según me ha contado su padre nunca quiso que nadase, pues por lo visto un hermano de su padre, murió en una piscina, y lo que le pasó le dio a su padre la escusa perfecta para prohibirle nadar..._

_-Sin embargo nunca le hice caso- dijo la albina desde la puerta, que llevaba puesto ya una bañador rojo que resaltaban el color de sus ojos-siempre nadaba a escondidas en la playa junto a Rin o sola, por lo que supongo que se habrá cansado de que haga las cosas a escondidas suyas. Mi padre no tardará en llegar para ver la carrera- les avisó- Espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros._

_El padre de la oji-verde apareció como había dicho su hija, pero no iba solo, su esposa, su hija mayor y el novio de ésta lo acompañaban. Los chicos se prepararon para la carrera, e irían en el siguiente orden Makoto, Nagisa, Rin y Haruka. Akio, se encargó de dar la salida._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Así que al final...perdí- terminó de contarle la peli-blanca.

-Nao-chan...yo...

-No te preocupes ya estoy mejor.

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta, un chico con el pelo corto, de color rubio ceniza y los ojos marrones, se trataba de Akio, quien le pidió a su cuñada que saliera un momento para hablar los dos a solas. Naoko se levantó de la cama y salió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Akio-kun?

-Nos vemos dentro de diez minutos en la piscina y ponte- tras aquellas palabras se despidió de ella.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-se preguntó mientras volvía a entrar en su cuarto.

-¿Qué quería?

-Me ha pedido que baje a la piscina dentro de diez minutos.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Naoko acompañada de Kai bajaron a la piscina, allí Misao discutía con su padre, entretanto Akio salía de la piscina.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-preguntó a su familia la recién llegada.

-Llegas antes de lo que te había dicho- comentó el chico.

-Deberías saber que no me gustan las sorpresa- Naoko tomó aire ver aquella piscina le recordaba que de ahora en adelante no podría volver a nadar.

-Nao-chan, compite con Akio-kun- le pidió su hermana.

-Me niego, hice una promesa esta mañana y no puede romperla- dijo el padre de dos de dos de las tres chicas que estaban allí.

-La competición ha sido injusta, sabías perfectamente que ella perdería- le recriminaba su hija mayor-Deja que compita contra Akio.

-¿No estaría en desventaja, también? Te recuerdo que tu novio es campeón nacional de natación y...

-Si me permite, creo que debería saber que Naoko sería capaz de ganarme- le cortó el oji marrón- le ganó a los dos primero chicos, estuvo a la par con Rin y estuvo a milésimas de segundos de ganarle al otro chico, si no hubiese estado cuatro años sin entrenar estoy completamente seguro de que les hubiese ganado.

-Tan seguro estás de que mi hija puede ganarte dando todo lo que tienes- le preguntó su suegro a lo que éste asintió- Entonces si mi querida hija te gana podrá volver a nadar, sin embargo si pierde esta si será la última vez que ella volverá a poner un pie en una piscina.

Naoko no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Akio-kun el gran cretino, sólo cuando se trata de natación, estaba diciéndole a su padre que ella podía ganarlo. Aquello parecía un sueño, jamás habría podido imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos delante suya. Volver a tener una oportunidad de volver a nadar, quien lo diría hace un par de horas. Miró a Kai, quien le brindó una amplia sonrisa y le susurró "ánimo". La albina voló a por el bañador para cambiarse y en tres minutos ya estaba de nuevo en la piscina lista para una nueva oportunidad de hacer lo que realmente le gustaba.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que aquel día en el que Naoko tuvo aquellas competiciones, durante aquel tiempo Rin y sus amigos pasaron las tardes en su piscina, entretanto ella y Kai los observaban y hacían los deberes. Aquel día los chicos volvían a la piscina y con ellos una gran y grata sorpresa.

* * *

**Después de haber estado un tiempo desaparecida, vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo :) y de nuevo les dejo sin saber si Naoko ha ganado o no. Espero que os haya gustado y no leemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


End file.
